


Tending the Garden [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve takes up gardening. He is proud of his garden and all the work he put into it.He cannot help but wonder if he is a little too into his garden?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Tending the Garden [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Art for [Bangyababy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy)'s fic [Tending the Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308474) as part of the MCU Kink Bang

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tending the Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308474) by [bangyababy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy)




End file.
